Lyric
Name: Tricia Krieger (Pronounced: Tay-Re-sha Kay-'R-E'-grrr) Stage Name: N'ykal (Pronounced: Nicole) Gender: '''Female '''Physical description: Last seen at age 23 in 1987 wearing a spangly jump suit and a princess tiara. Very well built. Very attractive. Bleach Blonde hair done in a semi-fro. Current appearance unknown. Usual Attire: When on stage: Spangly jump suits. Equipment: Microphone, background singers, small band accompaniment, groupies Extra-Normal Abilities: '''As far as anyone knows has none '''Normal Abilities: '''Excellent singer and performer, pop sensation, possibly a closeted lesbian '''Weaknesses (must have): human, a lover not a fighter Primary Motivation: be famous Other Information: Retreated from the lime-light in 1987 and has not been seen in public since then. Biographical Information Current Moniker: '''Lyric '''Age: '''Partially beyond the effect of aging and time. But looks to be in her early thirties '''Sex: Female Nationality: In a state beyond national ties and loyalties Physical Description: Height: '''6'1" '''Weight: '''150 lbs '''Eye Color: Prismatic Hair Color/Style: Long flowing seemingly alive brown hair Casual Outfit: *White flowing robe adorned with mysterious symbols resembling musical notations Equipment: '''iPad for communicating when doing so is needed. Abilities and Weaknesses '''Source of Extra-Normal Abilities: Magical *Lyric has completely given herself body and soul to the 'element' of music and so exists on the material plane as a form made of solid sound making her functionally intangible *Able to cast a wide variety of powerful spells that are tied in their wording to song lyrics *Capable of producing a sonic blast not unlike that of Banshee or Syren Weaknesses: *As she has given herself over completely to 'the music' when she speaks what she says sounds to an untrained ear to be the reciting song lyrics *Like Melody and Gabriel, she too has an aversion to video screens *Directly bound to Melody. '''Normal human Abilities: ' *Excellent singer *Understands French and English Psychological Description '''Personality:' *Mysterious *withdrawn *often seems to be contemplating things on levels that those around her are simply not aware of at all Interests/'Hobbies:' *Meditation and mental traiing *Studying the field of music for the true meaning of songs *Self-enrichment *Playing and/or listening to music 'History: ' Lyric is the form that Tricia took when she cast off her humanity and fully gave herself over to the wonders of music. As mortal man distingishes it. Lyric has been studying the art of tapping musics true potential on a spiritual level since 1987. She has become quite powerful and music magic. She has taken several students under her wing, one of which was Major Tom who's attack on the institute indirectly lead to Major Tom and Rift seemingly dying. Lyric contacted the x men and proposed a deal with them. It seemed that in addition to the spells that the x men were already aware of that had been cast by Major Tom, he had also managed to put a compulsion curse on Rift to casue him to sleep-walk to the nearest phone periodically and call Major Tom's cellphone and tell Major Tom ciritical and sensitive details about the goings on at the institute. With Major Tom dead the magical bond between him and his phone was passed to Lyric, who wanted nothing to do with anything that reminded her of her traitorous, former student and so traded the phone to the x men in exchange for the x men sigtning a contract written in an obscure music based language that Lyric and her translator/assistant described the contents of as a standard I scratch your back, you owe me one favor to be named later. The x men signed and the favor being asked of them was immediately revealed as being instructions for the x men to see to the construction of a small house/recording studio built to exact specifications on the grounds of the institute in which two unknown people were to reside un-disturbed by the x men until such time as the occupants of the house chose to make their presence known. Lyric sent the personification of the humanity she discarded to live in the house that she had the x men build and along with her Lyric sent Gabriel Horne so that the two of them could safe-guard each other. Appendix: Lyric's Spells Lyric has never really needed to use any spells in her dealing with the x men and so what those spells are, remains largely unknown Category:Females Category:Magical Category:Friends Category:Powerful Category:Characters